legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
SSC Costumes
In Star Strike Chronicles, there are chests often seen lying around. In some, costumes can be randomly found. Each character has the option to switch outfits if they have more than one costume, but if not choosing to change, they will remain in their default outfits. Color on the costumes can also be adjusted and changed. These are just randomly a new addition. Skye, Luna, and Zephyr have an additional Swimsuit costume. Skye Hikari Costumes IMG_20140504_155316.jpg|Dragon Slayer IMG_20140504_155320.jpg|Dark Knight IMG_20140504_155327.jpg|Morning Star IMG_20140504_155332.jpg|Blade of Innocence IMG_20140504_155337.jpg|Moon Empress IMG_20140504_155342.jpg|Joke Costume: Panda Girl...? (Don't judge, it was fan requested!) IMG 20140717 214059.jpg|Skye's Default Costume IMG 20140721 123500.jpg|Swimsuit Costume fd5fa348-5ce4-400e-adf8-a2be6a83a414_zps191fd7d5.JPG|Skye's Alternate Costume: Sacred Meteor Aurora Candor's Costumes IMG 20140504 155232.jpg|Decisive Combatir IMG 20140504 155237.jpg|Ice Princess IMG 20140504 155243.jpg|Combat Fairy IMG 20140504 155247.jpg|Joke Costume: Klutzy Maid IMG 20140504 155252.jpg|Dark Radiance IMG 20140729 105444.jpg|Aurora's Alternate Costume: Active Artist IMG 20140731 143956.jpg|Default Costume Spark Knight's Costumes IMG 20140717 114350.jpg|Red Wing IMG 20140717 114356.jpg|Focusing Power IMG 20140505 211011.jpg|Dark Noire IMG 20140717 223016.jpg|Land Master IMG 20140717 221915.jpg|Joke Costume: Mustard IMG 20140717 223021.jpg|Assassin's Lament IMG 20140718 085739.jpg|Spark's Default Costume Luna Zedler's Costumes IMG 20140720 222719.jpg|Luna's Alternate Outfit: Mystic Twilight IMG 20140720 220920.jpg|Luna's Alternate Costume: Silent Fury (Note: This was initially Skye's default outfit, minus the hair color.) IMG 20140720 220913.jpg|Luna's Alternate Costume: Soldier IMG 20140720 205633.jpg|Luna's Alternate Costume: Bloody Fang IMG 20140720 200812.jpg|Luna's Alternate Costume: Full Binding Moon IMG 20140721 111651.jpg|Luna's Default Costume IMG 20140721 114714.jpg|Joke Costume: Trollna... Notice the SSC List of Pairings Book IMG 20140729 170844.jpg|Fanservice Stream Tennant's Costumes IMG 20140728 113646.jpg|Stream's Default Costume IMG 20140729 135646.jpg|Stream's Alternate Costume: Seductive Sorcerer IMG 20140729 155013.jpg|Stream's Alternate Costume: Cool Crystal IMG 20140729 112406.jpg|Stream's Alternate Costume: Fang Blade IMG 20140729 102531.jpg|Stream's Alternate Costume: Technician IMG 20140729 135751.jpg|Stream's Alternate Costume: Claw of Innocence IMG 20140729 161843.jpg|Stream's Joke Costume: The Chef Zephyr Lumiere's Costumes IMG 20140729 180204.jpg|Blue Dagger IMG 20140729 213039.jpg|Default Outfit IMG 20140729 195328.jpg|Combat Fury IMG 20140731 211711.jpg|Commander (Available automatically right after Tower of Trials Arc) IMG 20140731 164922.jpg|Savage Reaper IMG 20140731 214653.jpg|Serene Radiance IMG 20140731 182517.jpg|Joke Costume: The Dork IMG 20140731 180833.jpg|Fanservice: Swimsuit Shadow Hikari's Costumes IMG 20140731 114038.jpg|Default Costume IMG 20140801 144950.jpg|Elasticity IMG 20140801 154121.jpg|Beat Static IMG 20140801 162029.jpg|Speed Slicer (Note: This used to be his original outfit before it changed) IMG 20140801 152007.jpg|Firey Sparks IMG 20140801 163703.jpg|Red Dagger IMG 20140801 154838.jpg Leaf Underwood's Costumes IMG 20140731 113936.jpg|Default Costume IMG 20140802 134457.jpg|The Soldier IMG 20140802 094903.jpg|The Norm IMG 20140802 141400.jpg|Fruit Basket IMG 20140802 115737.jpg|So Hip IMG 20140802 101455.jpg|Rising Falcon IMG 20140802 120531.jpg|Carrot Man Blaze Stryker's Costumes IMG 20140731 132816.jpg|Default IMG 20140802 200411.jpg|Shooting Flame IMG 20140802 203137.jpg|Bold Star IMG 20140803 112732.jpg|Burning Rage IMG 20140803 103311.jpg|Triad Animorph IMG 20140802 205245.jpg|Martial Warrior IMG 20140803 112744.jpg|Joke Costume: The Bunny Glacieus Thorn's Costumes IMG 20140731 150321.jpg|Default IMG 20140804 133707.jpg|Tricolored Windy Gale Blaster Spanker Whipper Dude. IMG 20140804 135945.jpg| Cross Fury Phoenix Master Person ThingamabobSchmob IMG 20140804 121611.jpg|Tonfa Wielding Strength Blasting Blaster Person Thingie IMG 20140804 130127.jpg| Cool Terrifying Sporty Active Flaming Aqua Blaster IMG 20140804 142342.jpg| Spiffy Sunglasses Wearing Schnazzy Glacy IMG 20140804 143226.jpg|Brownie Eating Marshmallow Gunning Banana Peeling Rubber Chicken Gagging Meister Additional Panda Costume